<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a simple thank you can go a long way by crimsonheadache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864437">a simple thank you can go a long way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache'>crimsonheadache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, Frottage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Draco needs to thank him and Harry allows him.</p><p>Also Parseltongue.</p><p>And dicks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a simple thank you can go a long way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts">triggerlil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>kinktober day six, prompt: Parseltongue.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club that night was raging, and it didn’t take long for Draco to realize why that was.</p><p>Surrounded by a myriad of people, stood Harry sodding Potter in the flesh.</p><p>Well, less standing, and more jiving around the people surrounding him, dancing to the blaring music overhead.</p><p>Word must have gotten out that the Chosen One was making his debut at this particular wizarding watering hole.</p><p>Draco had been coming with Pansy to this club almost every Saturday for the past four years since the War. And not once has he seen Potter wandering this particular venue.</p><p>His eyes followed the loose-limbed man as he squeezed through his admirers to the bar, waiting patiently for a well-needed drink, by the looks of him.</p><p>Potter had been there longer than him and Pansy both, his dark hair hanging over his face in parts, and as the disco light overhead moved a specific way, Draco could see the sweat running down one side of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Mmm</em>
</p><p>Pansy whispered in his ear something about the woman on the other end of the dance floor, the one she’d been eyeing all night, and Draco only nodded before she skipped her way through the crowd to her red-headed pull of the night.</p><p>He knew at some point tomorrow; he would laugh at her and tease her for always choosing the Weaselette look-a-likes every time they went out.</p><p>But tonight, Draco was on a mission to keep his distance from a certain bespeckled man.</p><p>He knew somewhere deep down there was no controlling his actions if he found himself being in close proximity to the other man. </p><p>Since the War ended, Potter had been everywhere and nowhere at once. In every Sunday edition of the <em>Prophet</em>, he was either on page 3, smiling with youngsters, as it spoke of him donating large sums to orphanages nationwide. Or pasted on the front page, him and some new pull of the month hand in hand at some Ministry function or another.</p><p>When the hero had come out as bisexual a few months ago, Draco remembered that day very well indeed.</p><p>It was all over every wireless station, every magazine, and shop sign in Diagon.</p><p>He also vaguely remembered pulling a rather buff, raven-haired man that night at this same club.</p><p>No relation to the news, mind you.</p><p>Draco lifted a curious eyebrow as Pansy sulked back to the bar. </p><p>“The bint has a boyfriend! Can you believe it?!”</p><p>She immediately yelled for the bartender, who, of course, dropped everything at once to get her two shots.</p><p>All she ever had to do for him is push up her cleavage, and he was drooling for her. </p><p>As if.</p><p>The bartender gave her a wink as he sat the shots down, and Pansy took them both, one right after the other. </p><p>Draco only rolled his eyes. He knew better than to think that one of those was for him.</p><p>“Well, what’s the plan, then, oh, brilliant leader?” </p><p>Pansy scooted a seat up, fingers lightly waving in the direction of a new potential pull of the evening, and Draco sighed. </p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that Draco love. Go on and find someone’s mouth to suck on. I haven’t given up quite yet.”</p><p>And Draco knew his friend better than most, and by the night’s end, she would get what she wanted.</p><p>Not that he wasn’t keen on pulling; it was just that the sight of Potter made things a tad more complicated than he would have liked.</p><p>He hadn’t seen the git since the trials three years prior; he recalled as he hovered over mere mortals like Draco himself, giving his two cents - which allowed Draco to walk free.</p><p>He did have a lot to thank him for, that was for sure.</p><p>As thoughts filtered through his head, he nodded to the bartender and ordered his second double firewhiskey of the night, mulling over his next moves.</p><p>Glancing once at Pansy, who was currently talking to a different redheaded firecracker at the bar on her other side, he looked to the dance floor again, and his eyes immediately found his target.</p><p>And just like that, his mission to stay very <em>very</em> far away from Harry Potter incinerated itself, replacing something hotter and more volatile.</p><p>Without giving him another second to back out, he downed his drink and swayed toward the dance floor, which hadn’t relented all night as there were more bodies than there had been in the last half hour.</p><p>His eyes never left Potter, watching him as two men managed their way to his front, and whispered something that looked what had to be indecent, if the red blush on Potter’s neck was anything to go by.</p><p>Well, that just won’t do.</p><p>Draco finally made his way through the crowd, and he reached out a hand and grasped Potter’s wrist a tad too tightly.</p><p>Potter turned around at that, his eyes bright behind his glasses widened in shock when he recognized him.</p><p>“Malfoy?” </p><p>Draco nodded to him, and then looked down his nose at the couple who still hadn’t gotten the hint.</p><p>“Erm - right. Sorry lads. But not going to happen. Excuse me.” Potter turned back to Draco, to his immense relief, and followed him through the crowd, closer to the back wall.</p><p>Not that he personally wouldn’t have blamed Potter for wanting to let loose with a couple of good looking blokes, but he was pleased he decided to follow him instead.</p><p>He needed to thank him, after all.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Potter asked, slightly out of breath as he eyed Draco up and down. He was very thankful for his past self for deciding to wear his tight black trousers with his white button-up that was currently only halfway done up.</p><p>He knew he looked delectable.</p><p>Almost as much as Potter did at that moment. </p><p>Was that eyeliner on his top lid?</p><p>
  <em>Salazar</em>
</p><p>“Are you trying to kill me, Potter?” Malfoy drawled as he eyed the man before him with a particular glint in his eyes, “Do you know how sexy you look in those trousers. I bet it took you ages to get them on before coming out here.” </p><p>Well, that wasn’t exactly how he was planning on starting the conversation, but here they were.</p><p>“Is that so?” Potter lifted an eyebrow at him; his mouth turned up his a slight grin. “Well, I do appreciate it ever so Malfoy, but -”</p><p>“I wanted to thank you!”</p><p>Oh, for fucks sake.</p><p>Potter froze, and that was when Draco realized his hand still wrapped around his wrist. He let go and straightened his shirt from where it was hanging off his slender shoulder.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Draco felt himself start to sweat, and he longed for another double of firewhiskey.</p><p>“For - you know….the trials. And saving...everyone. Back in the day. Erm.” 

</p><p>Draco’s voice fell flat then, feeling idiotic suddenly. He wasn’t sure how Potter’s earlier sentence was planning on ending, and he was afraid of him leaving abruptly. </p><p>But by his amused expression, it didn’t seem that way at all.</p><p>Bugger.</p><p>Potter kept his steadfast and thoughtful gaze on him and took a step closer away from the club’s wall. He looked as though he had made up his mind about something, nodding to himself.</p><p>“Well, it was all <em>my pleasure</em>.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened in confusion and stirred something else deep inside him that made him want to devour the man in front of him.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Potter repeated, loudly and more coherent, and English, and this time Draco could understand. Before, it sounded as though Potter was speaking a different language, which was preposterous. </p><p>But Potter’s expression was far too sly for his liking under the lights of the club, his green eyes knowing.</p><p>The dark-haired man in question only leaned forward into the Draco, rubbing one toned calve around and up behind Draco’s in response.</p><p>Harry opens his mouth to speak again, and Malfoy’s eyes widened. </p><p>
  <em>“You looking fucking brilliant tonight.”</em>
</p><p>“Potter! What in Merlin’s name are you–”</p><p>But the other man only leaned in further and whispered in his ear, <em>“I want to kiss you terribly.”</em></p><p>Realization then hit Draco, like a bludger to the head.</p><p>“You’re speaking that - that sodding snake language! That you spoke in second-year!” Draco remembered that day well, considering it was around the time he realized he liked boys instead of girls.</p><p>No relation to that either mind you.</p><p>He remembered going home that Christmas, telling his parents about his revelation. Well, suffice to say it went over as well as he expected it to, and he spent the rest of his holiday at the Parkinson’s Estate.</p><p>Potter nodded, his eyes hooded, and Draco swallowed heavily, tongue swiping his bottom lip as he stared the other man down.</p><p>“Well, in case you weren’t aware, Potter. I cannot understand you when you -”</p><p>
  <em>“Please let me kiss you, fuck I want to destroy you.”</em>
</p><p>Even though Draco clearly couldn’t begin to comprehend what the other was saying, he knew what he was alluding to if the small, tentative thrusts against his thigh were of any indication.</p><p>Moving more quickly than he would have typically done for their first time (and the fact that he has ideas for times after this should have given Draco pause), he backed Harry up into a wall, a tremor of excitement ran through him at the sight of Potter willingly being pushed and handled. </p><p>Draco reached up and grasped his hands to Potter’s flushed face, and kissed him deeply, their bodies flush together.</p><p>“If I had known a simple thank you would have me in this position; I would have done so months ago.” Draco nipped at his bottom lip, earning a deep groan in his back of Potter’s throat.</p><p>“Just imagine what an ‘I’m so sorry, Harry, for all the torment I put you through the years’ could get you.” Potter rubbed his hips against Draco’s deliciously, and he almost lost his mind at the obvious arousal he was feeling from the other man.</p><p>Draco grabbed the man’s wrists, pulling them above him against the wall, “I don’t think I told you to stop speaking in snake.”</p><p>Potter’s chest vibrated in amusement, but leaned forward and opened his mouth against Draco’s ear.</p><p>“It’s called Parseltongue.” Potter licked the shell of his ear before continuing, <em>“I can’t believe I found you here tonight, Merlin.”</em></p><p>Draco’s breath caught in his throat. </p><p>
 <em>“How dare you come up to me here with no warning looking like that. And an apology on your mind? I could tell you had more than that shit apology for me, isn’t that right?”</em>
</p><p>Potter moved his thigh in-between Draco’s legs and ground down, his cock rubbing indecently against Draco’s leather-clad trousers.</p><p>Even though Draco had no bloody idea what Potter was whispering wickedly in his ear, he was practically teetering on the edge already.</p><p>“Fuck, you really do love this, don’t you? When I speak Parseltongue?” Harry questioned.</p><p>Realizing he had shut his eyes, Draco opened them and saw Potter’s eyes raptly burning through his soul. He realized he had switched to English then.</p><p>Swallowing, he nodded, so utterly enchanted by the other to the point that he wasn’t sure if he could wield a coherent sentence together.</p><p>Do you want me to keep going or-?” Harry started as he leaned back to look at Draco in the eye, but he wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“If you don’t stop talking, I will have to murder you right here on the dance floor. Which would be rather disappointing, don’t you think?” </p><p>Draco claimed his mouth again, his hands letting go of his wrists, finally running down the man’s toned back. </p><p>Potter groaned in the kiss and began his perfectly timed thrusts against Draco’s own now weeping erection.</p><p>Damn his tight trousers.</p><p><em>“Fuck - you are such a git. God, I hated you. So much when we were younger.”</em> Potter managed to speak between kisses and began his descent down Draco’s pale neck.</p><p><em>“But of course, I didn’t hate you, not really. And sixth year…god damn you. You and your perfect hair and your perfect arse walking around the school like you owned the damn place.”</em> 

</p><p>He bit a spot right above Draco’s collarbone, and the man in question threw his head back with a louder groan. Potter whined into his neck, his tongue swirling the spot.</p><p>
  <em>“You drove me batshit. I wanted you - and now I have you right here, and here you are salivating for me.”</em>
</p><p>Draco’s eye rolled in the back of his head at a particularly perfectly aimed thrust, and his hands moved from Potter’s back to his shapely arse and kneaded the muscle there. He grinned when Potter’s voice trembled slightly.</p><p>
  <em>“You broke my bloody nose, you sodding lunatic. But I still wanked over you so many times. Fucking hell Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>Draco pinched his arse when Potter nipped at the reddened spot on his neck, and Potter thrust up against his thigh even harder. Draco bit down on his neck in extra retaliation.</p><p>He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of this whole scenario, and the fact that he had no idea what Potter was going on about. He could be talking about the last guy he pulled, or how ugly Draco’s nose is, or the last time he took a shit.</p><p>It didn’t matter to him though; he could be talking about all of that, and then some, it wouldn’t stop Draco from touching Potter at this moment. </p><p>Draco panted as his face nudged against the wall over Potter’s shoulder, he felt himself throb indecently in his trousers. 

</p><p>He considered dragging Potter to the nearest loo to finish this off properly. Still, the feeling of standing on the side of a busy club, lights flickering in and out, sweaty bodies writhing around them, was almost enough to finish him off.</p><p>“Potter-”</p><p>
  <em>“But I truly was always brought back to you. I see you in the papers doing well, and ah - I just want you so much. I want you in my life again.”</em>
</p><p>Harry mewled softly into Draco’s neck, his hips becoming erratic against his like his own voice was turning him on almost as much as it was Draco.</p><p>“Close,” Draco groaned against the man’s lips. </p><p>The hand that wasn’t currently kneading Potter’s arse was clinging to the club’s wall so hard his knuckles ached. </p><p>Potter’s tone of voice switched at that and went from sexy snake to incredibly indecent and lewd in seconds. 

</p><p><em>“Draco - tell me how you want to come. Oh - oh god, I’m close, too.”</em> 

</p><p>Potter’s cock was rock hard against Draco’s thigh, and he moved to drag it over him, adding to the movement, and that had Potter reeling, hands grasping his arms for balance.</p><p>“Say my name in Parseltongue, Potter,” Draco demanded roughly, one hand moving to grab at Potter’s hair, the other still holding onto the wall for dear life.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh fuck yes - Draco - Draco! Dracodracodraco-”</em>
</p><p>Potter’s mouth hung open in a silent howl, as he came in his trousers.</p><p>Draco watched him, mesmerized until he felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train, holding onto Potter so he wouldn't fall over since his legs decided to turn to jelly. </p><p>His hips bucked up into Potter’s own as he rode it out, breathing in Potter's scent as he did.</p><p>As he came down from what had to be one of the best orgasms in near memory, Draco heard a debauched Potter muttering random sounds, and he realized he was still going on in Parseltongue as he came down from his high.</p><p>Hiding a smirk, he grasped his wand from his holster and cleaned them both with a quick wave of his wand.</p><p>“<em>Was that up to your standards</em>?” Harry questioned him, nipping low at his jaw.</p><p>Draco groaned. “Fuck Potter. If you don’t start speaking English in the next three seconds, I am going to apparate us both out of here faster than you can blink.”</p><p>Harry only grinned mischievously at that, “Well then, <em>darling, led the way."</em></p><p>A millisecond passed before Draco whisked them both out of sight without letting Pansy know.</p><p> He’ll take the ribbing from her tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is for Lily! thanks for creating this fest! i couldn’t NOT write for parseltongue day. i know how much you like G/P (lets allude to them getting together in the near future in this world, shall we). 💚</p><p> </p><p>please show love and support to the other content creators by leaving kudos and comments for the other fest participants! 💌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>